


囿于密室的热带鱼

by yiduwandering



Series: 渴望不消亡的永恒 [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: “在座的各位中，你都和谁做过？”





	囿于密室的热带鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 万千二三角系列《渴望不消亡的永恒》Part E

“哈？”  
二阶堂大和发出惊叫，准确地说更像惨叫，但这样的反应只能让同桌的人更加兴奋。  
“这是国王的命令哦。”千说。成年人的饮酒会，桌上的啤酒瓶直直地指着大和的胸口。  
——在座的各位中你都和谁做过？这是千的问题。毫无疑问他是其中之一，虽然他和提携自己的前辈的高中生私生子之间莫名其妙的关系止于新的Re:vale的第一个秋天。大和表情扭曲地喝了一口酒，避开自家团员惊愕的目光，说：“你。”  
“还有吗？”千快活地问，“我来猜猜？”  
“……别，我说。”大和挫败地垂下眼睛，指向坐在一旁的事务员，“万理さん。没了，真没了。”  
万理开口：“我很惊讶。”他的目光在八乙女乐和十龙之介的身上停了停，又迟疑地投向和泉三月。大和看起来恨不得把自己溺死在七百五十毫升的啤酒杯里面。“我不对团员和处男出手！”  
他咬牙切齿地看着千。千已经不是那副优哉游哉的样子了，也无暇去管大和话里的新情报，他望着万理，满含忧伤：“什么……我竟然是，输给了万吗？”  
大和被三月赤裸裸的目光看得头皮发麻。“我们只是那种……互相帮助的朋友关系，你懂的吧。”他说，不知道是在问谁。还好阿壮已经醉倒，他想，不然哥哥要风评被害了。“就是炮友嘛，我懂的我懂的。”百笑着说，摆了摆手。  
“下一轮！”大和急忙说，千看起来不甚情愿，但抢在所有人之前转动了啤酒瓶。透明的瓶身在玻璃桌中心慢腾腾地转了整两圈，再次指向了大和的方向。“你故意的！”他抗议道，但这种事情本就是愿赌服输，没人理他。  
“到我了，”百举起手，“那接着刚才的问题……大和くん和万さん是怎么……？”大和竟然从他的语气里听出了羡慕，他觉得自己是喝太多了。  
“比起这个……你都不奇怪千さん是怎么回事吗？”大和习惯性地首先吐槽。“那个啊，我知道啊，yuki跟我说过的。”百笑嘻嘻地说，全桌人的目光又集中到了Re:vale的两位身上——你们搭档之间连性生活都会交流的吗？大概是这个意思。  
“看对眼了。”大和简单地说，征求性地看了一眼万理。万理说：“我很喜欢大和くん哦。”  
大和确信百看着自己的眼神是羡慕。Re:valeさん，怎么回事啊，他无奈地想。但是百是好对付的了，那边的千开始发挥演技，捏着拳头，活像无辜被甩的男二号。“大和くん，”他用做作的口吻说，“你就没有对久别重逢的我看对眼吗？”  
“抱歉，没有哦。”大和棒读道。他想念宿舍的沙发。他戳了戳三月，想让他给自己找个台阶下，却发现他好像已经因为冲击过大而石化了。  
乐目光飘忽地问：“所以……千さん和二阶堂是在……”  
“嗯，对哦，在Re:vale刚刚出道的时候。”千说，“那时候大和くん还是高中生。”  
请您不要特地指出这一点好吗！看着最想被抱的男人No.1和No.2一起露出了复杂而挫败的表情，大和想把口中的啤酒一口气喷出来当作吐血。但是千还没说完：“顺便一提，那时候是大和くん提出的邀请哦，还给了我钱。”  
那不就是嫖了您吗？为什么您还能用这样悠哉的语气说出来啊！  
“那……”龙之介似乎已经丧失了语言的能力。  
“钱我拿来给momo买肉吃了。”千愉快地说。大和实在不知道在这时候百是怎么用一脸感动的神情说出“darling真是辛苦了”的，话说回来是哪方面辛苦了啊？虽然身为当事人，大和却已经吐槽得快要缺氧了。  
一直保持着微笑的万理这时说话了：“也许是因为大和くん在这方面也意外地专一吧。”  
不，我只是欲望也没那么旺盛啦。大和在心里说，表面上他只能尴尬地笑笑，装作默认。“这个话题结束！”他举起手，“这次我来转！”  
那之后大和足足有三个星期没有找过万理，并且相当理所当然地对他发来的的私人信息已读不回。让你也尝尝被人盐对待的感觉吧，他有点愉快地想，丝毫没有意识到自己已经落入了某种圈套。


End file.
